Eponine Athena: Phoenix Rising
by Tara Terra
Summary: This is the story of Eponine Athena, called Thea. The daughter of the leader of the Templar. This story is a companion story to The Impossible Assassin by The Thirteenth Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story is companion story to __My Life As An Assassin__, which is being written by my good, and sometimes crazy, friend The Thirteenth Doctor. To people that hate the Templar, suck it up, they aren't evil. Enjoy, and please read and review._

__My name is Eponine Athena. I live in Paris, France, and my father is in charge of the noble Knights Templar. This is my story.

Eponine looked up to see her father glaring at her.

"Eponine, that is not something you can put down as your biography for school. The Templar are a secret. YOU are a secret. If the assassins knew I have a daughter, they would have you tortured and killed just for existing. They are evil incarnate, an abomination, standing in the way of progress. And if they knew about your talent," Her father began to rant.

"Papa, I'm sorry, It's just that even though I can still go to a regular school, I can't have non-Templar recruit friends over. I'm living a double life. When you learned that I exist, you took me from my home to train me I lost most of my family, my friends, and my old life. I'm lucky I got to keep my cat and my horse." Eponine stated.

Her father took on a gentler tone, "Thea, you know that I love you. You do have friends, Adele, Henri, and Cathrine. And you are betrothed to Marcellus. He's a prodigy among the youth in the Templar."

Thea watched him get up and leave her alone in her room, as he closed the door, she whispered, "I miss my old friends."


	2. Chapter 2

_Time for chapter two, give this story a try. You'll like it. By the way, be sure to read Morganna Penn: Assassin Tech Expert by me and The Impossible Assassin by the Thirteenth Doctor, as this story crosses with both of them. Enjoy!_

* * *

Thea glanced around quickly. She had snuck out of her room and was on her way to a secret hiding spot below her father's meeting hall. A strange woman in chain mail had been seen entering the hall to meet with Thea's father, Rodrigo Athena. She was a Templar, there was no doubt about that, but she seemed to radiate power, confidence, and mystery. The woman walked toward Rodrigo and, to Thea's surprise, Rodrigo bowed to her.

"Welcome to my home Morgause. I trust your journey went well?" Rodrigo said politely.

Morgause brushed her long blond hair back and said, "Yes, now we must discuss what I have discovered. I have found my sister, Morganna. She is with the assassins."

"Do you wish to rescue her?" He asked.

"Not yet. I want to turn her against them, have her be my spy. She can become a valuable tool to us. She can be used potentially to kill important assassins from inside their ranks. I will persuade her."

"And if she refuses?"

"Then I will enchant her. I have my methods. I know that you do not approve of the old religion, but after all, I am the high priestess and have powerful magic. She will help us, and if not willingly at first, she will come around to our way of thinking."

"Very well, do what you must. Our alliance is vital to our success. The Templar and the Druids must work together to defeat the assassins. Those fools don't even know the Druids exist, they think you are Templar. But how can you be sure that what you use will work?"

"There is a creature that is controlled by the high priestesses that has special properties. It is a kind of snake, you could say. Its main use is to guard a Piece of Eden, the Apple of Eden, in the sacred temple on the Isle of the Blest. In fact, the creature is often said to have been born from the apple. It's other use is more interesting. The beast, called a hydaga, is a many headed snake. The heads regrow when they are unattached from the body. If a high priestess a takes a head from it, they may insert it into the back of the neck of a person. The person's mind is then molded by the priestess, and they willingly obey her. It does not harm the person it is used on, otherwise I wouldn't even think of using it on Morganna. We also can put it to good use by capturing some assassins, using on them, and then have them work for us. We can destroy our enemy from within! I will leave soon, taking these two staves with me. One is mine, which can summon the hydraga. The other is what should be Moraganna's inheritance. I am going to give it to her and teach her how to use it."

"How did you come by one staff, let alone two? We have difficulty tracking down one artifact and somehow you have three."

The two continued to talk. Eponine backed out of her hiding spot and darted to her room.

"What if that woman uses that creature on my father? And who is Morganna? I need to figure this out, something huge seems to be happening." She worried.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. This one is setting the scene for something big, keep watch!


End file.
